Nos braços do amor
by Jully-chan
Summary: Naquela magestosa mansão, só havia um lugar seguro para Kagome, o quarto do marquês de Ryde. Mas como poderia dormir na cama de um homem que só conhecere nessa noite? O que ela não sabia é que essa única noite poderia mudar sua vida por completo... InuKag
1. cap1

_**Nos braços do amor**_

**_cap.1_**

O reverendo Miuga Higurashi ergueu-se da mesa do café onde estivera lendo durante quase toda a manhã, e dirigiu-se para a porta. Ao abri-la sua neta o chamou...

Tio Miuga, o senhor esqueceu de ler a carta!

Deve ser alguma conta filha; não tenho tempo de abri-la agora. Volto mais tarde, até logo!

Assim que o pastor saiu, Kagome olhou para Souta, seu irmão mais novo, sentado do outro lado da mesa, e ambos caíram na risada.

Tio Miuga não tem jeito mesmo, sempre evitando coisas desagradáveis.

É um homem sábio – comentou Souta, com seriedade.

Kagome o olhou de esguelha, seu irmãozinho estava crescendo rápido e se tornando um belo jovem, sério e sábio. Não tardou em lhe mandar um de seus melhores sorrisos. Sempre que o via com aquela cara séria, lembrava-se instantaneamente de seu pai. Souta estava ficando cada vez mais parecido com ele, tanto na aparência física como no jeito de se expressar.

Jovem e bonito, Souta Higurashi no auge dos seus quatorze anos tinha curtos cabelos negros e belos olhos azuis que davam a ele um charme a mais.

Kagome, entretanto, tinha longos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, pele clara e corpo esguio. Era uma mulher muito bonita e atraente, tinha vinte e três anos e chamava muita atenção por onde passava graças a sua linda carinha de anjo e seu corpo de mulher.

Quer mais café? – perguntou ela

É melhor abrir a carta e encarar logo a má notícia. Espero que não seja nada muito grave, nem uma grande dívida, pois se as coisas continuarem desse jeito não poderemos sald�-la.

Souta não vai me dizer que já gastou todo o dinheiro que lhe dei!

Claro que sim. Você não faz idéia de como o internato é dispendioso!

Mas quando conseguimos a bolsa você sabia que teria que economizar cada centavo. O dinheiro que papai e mamãe deixaram está no fim e você sabe muito bem disso, além do que o titio já está muito velho para trabalhar e logo será destituído do cargo de reverendo e eu terei que me virar para conseguir nos sustentar!

Eu sei, eu sei... mas é difícil economizar no meio de todos aqueles sujeitos ricos.

Eu sei, mas como você mesmo disse não estamos em uma situação favorável, então não abuse.

Pode deixar.

Não vai abrir a carta? – disse ele impaciente

Ah?

A carta não vai abrir?

Ah sim... tinha me esquecido! – diz com um sorriso no rosto

Kagome abriu a carta e a cada trecho que lia seus olhos se esbugalhavam cada vez mais.

Não é possível, isso não pode estar acontecendo. – disse já com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela não queria chorar, não na frente do irmão, mas aquilo era muito sério.

O quê...o quê está acontecendo Kagome, o que há na carta? – dizia já em meio a berros. O que poderia ser tão grave a ponto de deixar a irmã tão perturbada? Aquilo o estava perturbando. Kagome não o respondia.

Souta nós...nós estamos ruindo em dívidas, eles pedem muito mais do que podemos pagar, e o pior é que a garantia é a nossa casa! – diz ela já histérica.

Calma Kagome, isso deve ser um engano. Aí não diz como foi contraída a dívida?

Você está certo, aqui diz que a dívida foi contraída em uma casa de jogos, mas você não pode entrar em uma, pois és de menor.

Me admira você pensar que eu faria algo assim com a nossa família. – diz ofendido.

Desculpa, mas se não foi eu e nem você só pode ter sido o...

Tio Miuga! – fala os dois em uníssono.

Não, ele não faria isso conosco. Além do mais ele está trabalhando, não há como. – diz Kagome apreensiva.

Não tenha tanta certeza, o titio já entregou o salário para as despesas?

Não, mas...

Nem mais nem menos mais, o mês já acabou a semanas e até agora nada de dinheiro, ou ele foi destituído do cargo ou tá ficando caduco para fazer algo assim!

Ah! Souta não temos provas de nada, teremos que esper�-lo para esclarecermos as coisas.

Você tem razão.

Após o café, cada um foi para os seus afazeres. Souta como estava de férias, foi dar uma volta para poder pensar em algo que os tirasse dessa roubada. Kagome foi para a venda onde trabalhava.

Já era tarde da noite quando Miuga chegou em casa, sabia que seus sobrinhos já estariam dormindo e então tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mas o seu estado de embriagues não facilitava. Ultimamente seus dias se resumiam nisso, saia de casa cedo, se embriagava, jogava, gastava todo o dinheiro que sua adorável sobrinha arranjava. Sabia que isso era errado, mas nada mais importava, tinha perdido seu emprego, sua casa e agora podia perder o carinho de seus sobrinhos, tudo culpa desse seu maldito vício. Andando pelo corredor, viu que a luz do quarto de seu sobrinho estava acesa, passou o mais silenciosamente possível afim de não chamar atenção dos dois jovens que se encontravam ali dentro, porém...

Tio Miuga, que bom que o senhor chegou. Estávamos preocupados.

Precisava...ic...se..ic.. preocupar..ic..

O senhor está bêbado?

É claro que ele está Kagome, não está vendo?

É, você tem razão. Vem aqui tio, que eu vou fazer um café bem forte para o senhor.

Não..ic.. precisa..ic.. minha filha..ic..

É claro que precisa. Depois o senhor vai dormir, porque amanhã precisaremos conversar.

Na manhã seguinte 

Kagome preparava o desjejum absorta em pensamentos. Porque isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Porque tudo é tão difícil? Uma hora estava feliz ao lado de sua família, tinha seus pais, amigos e de repente todo o mundinho de contos de fadas que cultivava vai por água a baixo, tudo por causa daquele acidente. Se pudesse voltar ao passado, teria impedido seus pais de saírem de casa naquele fatídico dia, mas isso era impossível. Seus pais estavam mortos e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar o passado, se lembrava perfeitamente da última conversa que teve com sua mãe...

FLASHBACK

Sta. Higurashi sua mãe quer vê-la! – disse uma das enfermeiras.

Ah sim! Já estou indo. – Não sabia ao certo quantos dias estava naquele lugar. Após receber a notícia de que seu pai havia morrido em um acidente e que sua mãe estava entre a vida e a morte no hospital, saíra correndo de casa só dando tempo de deixar Souta na casa de um de seus vizinhos e explicando a estes o sucedido. Desde então não saíra mais daquele lugar. Sabia que seu irmão estava bem, pois todo dia ele ia no hospital ver como sua mãe estava, junto com alguns vizinhos e amigos da família. Na época, Souta era muito pequeno, tinha apenas quatro anos. Sabia que não era certo privar seu irmãozinho de ficar ali com ela, mas tinha plena consciência de que o clima mórbido de um hospital não era o melhor lugar para uma criança, então por bem achara melhor deix�-lo com a família Reeds, que eram vizinhos e amigos da família a muito tempo. Foi tirada de seus devaneios ao perceber que havia chegado a porta do quarto de sua mãe.

Como a senhora está mamãe?

Não muito bem querida, mas estou feliz em saber que você está aqui!

... – era deprimente ver sua mãe naquele estado, ela que sempre fora tão forte e independente agora sobrevivia por meio de aparelhos...

Onde está seu irmão doçura?

Mamãe já disse para não me chamar assim, faz com que eu pareça uma criança – disse tentando fazer uma voz divertida, mas falhando miseravelmente. Era quase impossível fazer brincadeiras em tais circunstâncias.

Oh! Desculpe querida é força do hábito... – disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

Não se preocupe mamãe era brincadeira, agora respondendo sua pergunta, Souta está na casa dos Reeds. Achei que o clima pesado do hospital não faria bem a ele, mas se você quiser posso cham�-lo agora! – disse já se levantando da cadeira onde se encontrava.

Você fez bem querida, mas não precisa cham�-lo, tenho pouco tempo e não queria que Souta me visse morrer. Seria algo traumatizaste para uma criança de quatro anos.. – sua voz estava falhando mas sabia que tinha que continuar.

Mamãe, não fale uma coisa dessas nem brincando – repreendeu Kagome.

Deixe-me continuar Kagome... – sua voz agora era mais forte, mas não menos debilitada.

Eu sei que meu fim está próximo, eu sinto isso querida e nem você nem ninguém podem me dizer o contrário... – Sua voz estava cada vez mais baixa... A tarefa de respirar estava ficando árdua demais, mas nem por isso iria parar agora.

Mamãe... – Seus olhos se encontravam cheios de lágrimas, ouvir tudo aquilo e saber que era verdade era muito difícil, pior era insuportável, se sentia fraca perante a mãe, se sentia uma incapacitada vendo um de seus entes mais queridos indo embora sem ao menos fazer nada para evitar. Já havia perdido o pai não suportaria perder a mãe também, se sentia uma inútil, suas mãos estavam atadas e não podia fazer nada para desamarra-las...

Querida entenda, isso também não esta sendo fácil para mim, mas é a lei da vida...eu só gostaria...ai...como dói..

Mamãe o que ouve, agüente firme vou chamar o médico – Já não segurava mais as lágrimas, estas percorriam livremente por seu rosto. Se levantou de pressa, estava se afastando da cama quando uma mão segurou o seu pulso.

Não me escute primeiro... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

Mas mamãe, a senhora mesmo disse que está doendo, não vou deix�-la sofrer. Não a quero perder como perdi o papai...- tentava inutilmente se libertar da mão de sua mãe, mas mesmo doente sua mãe a segurava com força impossibilitando a sua fuga.

Me escute Kagome, você sabe que isso é inútil, eu estou morrendo e isso é fato.. – sua voz era sofrida, mal passava de um sussurro

NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE NOS DEIXAR, JÁ PERDEMOS O PAPAI , NÃO PODEMOS PERDER VOCÊ TAMBÉM... – a essa altura as lágrimas já corriam incessantemente pelo seu rosto

Me escute Kagome, não importa o que você diga nada irá mudar a realidade, o seu pai me espera, por isso não tenho muito tempo, só faça o que estou mandando... – não estava mais agüentando a dor era forte demais, o ar estava ficando rarefeito e respirar estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Soltou o braço da filha e disse com a voz embargada.

Procure...seu tio Miuga, você se lembra ...dele não lembra? – recebeu um sim como resposta

E por favor...querida cuide...de seu irmão...ele é muito...pequeno ainda, te...tenho...certeza que...cuidará bem dele me ..prometa ...isso querida

Mamãe...

Me prometa Kagome

Eu prometo mamãe, eu prometo...

Mas.. nunca...esqueça da ...sua feli...felicidade e saiba que...mesmo...que...eu não esteja mas com...vocês eu sempre...vou am�-los...

PI...PI...PI...PI...

O barulho incessante dos aparelhos preencheu o quarto para desespero de Kagome.

Mãe? MÃE, MÃE ACORDA POR FAVOR – debruçada ao corpo inerte de sua mãe Kagome viu tudo acontecer muito rápido. O médico chegando, a inútil tentativa de reanimação... Era o fim, ali na cama jazia sua mãe morta.

Após a morte de sua mãe Kagome fez o que ela pediu e jurou para si mesma que iria cumprir a promessa que havia feito a ela, nem que para isso tivesse que sacrificar a sua felicidade.

Fim do FLASHBACK

Aquela época havia sido muito difícil para ela e seu irmão, mas os tempo foi passando e a saudade crescendo. Aparentava ser forte, tinha que dar o exemplo, mas quando ninguém via se debulhava em lágrimas. Com o tempo aprendeu a conviver com essa dor e fazer das lágrimas recordações do tempo em que ainda os tinha ali ao seu lado. Sabia que de algum jeito eles ainda estavam ali zelando por ela e seu irmão, e de certa forma isso a confortava.

Já faz mais de dez anos que eles se foram e de vez em quando a saudade ainda aperta, mas conviver com seu tio não era de todo o ruim, ele era muito carinhoso e compreensivo era como se fosse o nosso segundo pai, mas pensar que ele havia destruído tudo o que haviam construído nesses anos, dava até certo ponto raiva.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando a porta a sua frente é aberta e por ela passa seu irmão.

Tio Miuga já acordou? – pergunta Kagome.

Não e pelo jeito vai dormir até tarde.

Sinceramente não consigo acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo com a gente – disse Souta se sentando à mesa

Também não consigo acreditar – disse Kagome repetindo o gesto do irmão

Eu estive pensando mana, acho que seria bom se eu largasse a escola e ajudasse nas despesas, isso facilitaria muito na questão da dívida e não perderíamos a casa, o que você acha?

Sinceramente Souta, eu acho isso um absurdo. Francamente, você só tem doze anos. Acha mesmo que vou deixar que faça essa loucura?

Mas...

Nada de mais mocinho, eu fiz uma promessa à mamãe e pretendo cumpri-la.

Kagome, você não está compreendendo a gravidade da situação, nós podemos perder a casa! – disse já se alterando

Eu sei muito bem quão grande é a gravidade da situação, mas nem por isso quero ter um irmão burro – também alterada.

Mas...

Nada de mais, você vai para escola, vai terminar os estudos e ser alguém na vida. E eu vou conseguir esse dinheiro nem que para isso eu precise me desdobrar em mil. Eu fiz uma promessa, disse que cuidaria de você e é isso que vou fazer. Agora tome o seu café logo e depois suba para arrumar suas coisas, pois sua aula começa amanhã.

Está bem.

O café da manhã transcorreu normalmente, tio Miuga acordou umas horas depois e teve que esclarecer o porque da dívida aos seus sobrinhos que ficaram chocados ao saber que ele havia perdido o emprego pelo simples motivo de estar muito velho, e em vez de tentar arranjar outro, se rendeu aos vícios arruinando toda a família.

Tio Miuga, o senhor pode nos mostrar a carta? – perguntou Souta encostado ao lado da lareira

Claro meu filho, tome aqui está

Souta leia em voz alta por favor.. – pediu Kagome

_**"Ao reverendo Miuga Higurashi:**_

_**Sob instruções de Sua Graça, a duquesa Kagura Stanton, agora que o senhor alcançou a idade de sessenta e cinco anos, pode retirar-se da igreja e deixar seu posto dentro de um mês.**_

_**Respeitosamente**_

**Onigumo Carstairs**

**_Secretário de Sua Graça"_**

"Não tem jeito, terei que resolver isso sozinha. Talvez se o tio Miuga conseguisse o emprego de volta... Havia a alternativa de se recorrer a chefia da igreja Anglicana. Mas isso levaria tempo, tempo que eles não tinham. Não, isso é impossível. Bem, a carta não foi escrita pela duquesa, mas por seu secretário, mesmo assim foi ela que instruiu-o a escrevê-la. Talvez se eu conseguisse convencer a duquesa, o titio pudesse voltar ao cargo. Seria uma das saídas mais fáceis, principalmente porque nessa sociedade é raro ver uma mulher trabalhando e também não é muito aceito, eu mesma tive muito trabalho em conseguir um emprego(e ainda por cima me pagam menos por ser mulher ��), e não acho que será fácil arranjar outro, e botar Souta para trabalhar está fora de questão. Falar com a duquesa é o único jeito."

Talvez o único jeito seja falar com a duquesa e pedir seu emprego de volta tio Miuga –disse Kagome sentada em um dos sofás da pequena casa em que moravam

Está louca Kagome? Você não vai fazer isso, nunca ouviu falar da fama da duquesa? – bradou com indignação Miuga.

Acho que há uma chance, uma probabilidade de ser bondosa conosco. Se souber da nossa situação, creio que...

Bondosa? Compreensiva? Deve estar brincando, sabemos como ela é. – bradou Souta

Proíbo-a de ir vê-la! – bradou Miuga.

Mas, tio Miuga, o que mais temos a perder? Se não pagarmos a dívida seremos obrigados a abandonar a casa e o que eu recebo é muito pouco, acabaremos passando fome se não fizermos nada. Pessoalmente, prefiro pedir compreensão de joelhos!

Se fizer isso, ela a enxotar�! – disse Souta

Ouvimos essas histórias desde que somos pequenos Souta, mas na verdade, nunca vimos a duquesa, nem podemos comprovar tudo isso. Sabe muito bem que o pessoal costuma exagerar em seus comentários, pois não tem o que fazer.

E o que me diz das festas que ela costuma dar no castelo? – disse Miuga.

Ouvi falar disso, sim. Mas francamente titio, não se pode acreditar em tudo o que dizem por aí. Para o povo dessa região, quem promove festas com bebidas e danças tem pacto com satã. Ainda são muitos atrasados nesta parte do mundo!

Está sendo muito convincente, Kagome, mas, mesmo assim, não posso deixar que v�!

E vamos deixar que nos joguem na rua como cães, sem protestar? Alguma coisa tem que ser feita, tio, e é o que quero tentar!

Tenho certeza que a mansão dos Stanton não é lugar para você – disse ele dando alguns passos pela sala, atormentado.

Como sabe? Nunca esteve l�! – Kagome estava começando a ficar nervosa, porque tanto protecionismo? Ela não era mais uma criança, já podia se cuidar sozinha.

Mas as coisas que ouvi...

As coisas que ouviu! Ora, tio, o senhor leva muito a sério os boatos que andam correndo pela cidade, nós não temos outra opção e não se faça de santo querendo pregar o bem, pois lembre que é por sua causa que estamos nessa situação... – pronto havia feito tinha despejado tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta desde que soubera do ocorrido, sabia que não era certo despejar suas frustrações em seu tio, mas não agüentava mas todo esse diálogo puritano de quem sabe o que é certo ou errado, esquecendo que ele próprio foi um pecador, pois se rendeu ao vício dos jogos e levando sua família a ruína.

Você está certa, a culpa é toda minha, tens a minha permissão para ir falar com a duquesa... – disse Miuga dando-se por vencido

Então amanhã mesmo irei falar com a duquesa!

Continua...


	2. cap2

_**Nos braços do amor**_

_**Cap.2**_

O marquês de Ryde era sem dúvida um dos homens mais ricos do país, possuía inúmeras posses em diversas cidades diferentes, e era em uma dessas propriedades que se encontrava agora...

Voltaremos para Londres esta noite? – perguntou Miroku Houshi, amigo inseparável do marquês.

Não sei. Ainda não me decidi... – respondeu o marquês

Sobre o quê?

Se devo ou não aceitar um convite muito estranho.

De quem?

Me responda uma coisa Miroku, o que você sabe sobre a duquesa de Thame?( essa duquesa é a mesma com quem Kagome foi falar, só que é "duquesa de Thame" e não de Stanton que é o sobrenome dela, porque ela mora em Thame. Então ela é a duquesa que mora em Thame! Entendido? p comentário idiota...hahaha)

Bastante, por acaso! Fico surpreso em saber que você já ouviu falar dela, ela não é o tipo de mulher puritana com quem você anda acostumado, se é que me entende. – deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos.

Ora Miroku! Cale a boca! Não quero discutir de novo com você por causa desses assuntos. – disse já sem paciência.

T�, t�, t�, to quietinho. Agora me conte quem mandou a carta e por que seu súbito interesse pela duquesa? Não vai me dizer que foi ela que a enviou.

O marquês sentou em uma de suas poltronas confortáveis e olhou de frente para o amigo.

É isso mesmo Miroku, foi a duquesa que me mandou a carta. Vou lhe explicar o ocorrido, depois estarei ansioso e curioso para ouvir o que tem a me dizer sobre essa mulher.

Sou todo ouvidos.

Da última vez que estive aqui, dois meses atrás, Toutossai, meu agente, surpreendeu-me com uma reclamação. Informou-me que havia muitas coisas estranhas e inaceitáveis ocorrendo nas terras de divisa entre a minha propriedade e a da duquesa.

O quê? Quer dizer que as terras dela chegam até aqui? – disse estupefato

Sim, ela é dona de muitas terras, a maioria selvagem e incultas, com alguns vilarejos.

Bem, de acordo com Toutossai, os empregados da duquesa estavam se comportando de maneira agressiva em relação aos meus empregados.

Por quê?

Sinceramente não sei, e também não dei muita atenção ao caso na época, porém há duas semanas recebi uma carta de Toutossai, na qual estava relatado sobre o desaparecimento se uma jovem de no máximo vinte e três anos, segundo ele. A chácara onde a garota residia foi saqueada e também queimada por ordem da duquesa.

Meu Deus! Inuyasha, isso é muito sério.

Eu sei que é Miroku, é por isso que tenho que fazer algo a respeito. Constatei, então, que aqueles rumores eram coisa séria e resolvi escrever a duquesa, pedindo-lhe, incontinente, uma explicação.

E agora ela respondeu. – compreendeu

Exatamente! Só que...não é o que eu esperava.

Como assim?

Pelo que eu tinha ouvido falar, era uma mulher agressiva, difícil e intolerante.

E o que diz na carta?

Escreveu-me com muito charme e extremo cuidado. Convidou-me para passar esta noite em sua mansão, alegando ser mais agradável discutir o assunto pessoalmente.

E...?

Parece simples, não? Mas não condiz com o que ouvi dizer sobre sua personalidade e isso me faz ficar com um pé atrás em relação a essa mulher.

Miroku riu e inclinou-se para frente olhando-o diretamente.

Você está sempre com o pé atrás em relação a qualquer mulher, Inuyasha.

Não enche Miroku, já lhe disse que não quero me envolver com mulher nenhuma agora.

Esse é o seu mal Inuyasha, você vive no passado, acha que todas as mulheres são iguais e por isso não se envolve com nenhuma, fica com medo que te magoem como Kikyou fez.

Cale-se Miroku! Já disse para não falar o nome dessa mulher na minha frente. – brandou nervoso.

Viu é disso que estou falando, é só falar o nome daquela mulher que você fica assim. Não me admiraria nada se você ainda sentisse algo por ela. – disse calmo

O único sentimento que tenho por aquela maldita é ódio, ouviu bem.ÓDIO!

Está bem, está bem. Se você diz eu acredito. Só acho que você tem que viver mais amigo, você vive trancado em suas mansões. Se eu tivesse metade do dinheiro que você tem, estaria por aí me divertindo com muitas mulheres diferentes. – com um olhar sonhador.

Isso porque você é um pervertido e fica louco só de ver uma mulher passar.

Ora Inuyasha! Assim você me ofende. – disse com uma cara de coitado.

Se ofende com a verdade! Nossa, isso para mim é novidade. – disse num tom debochado.

Idiota- sussurra

O que disse? – ameaçadoramente.

Nada, nadinha...

Acho bom mesmo.

Eí...aí esquece(suspira), t�, voltando a conversa tu vai ou não vai?

Aonde?

Ora, onde mais você iria? Falar com a duquesa, é claro!

Não sei o que você acha?

Eu acho que você deve ir, é só uma noite, você vai poder se distrair e ver se tudo que dizem dela é verdade. Além do mais dizem que as festas da duquesa são muito interessantes...– olhar malicioso

E quem falou em festa, pervertido?

Francamente Inuyasha, se ela está te convidando para passar a noite l�, é claro que terá uma festa ou recepção de boas vindas, como queira chamar.

É você está certo, tenho assuntos a resolver com a duquesa e uma festa não será de todo mal, não acha?

Então você vai?

Aham, só espero que com isso possa resolver esse impasse das terras.

Partirá agora?

Não, partirei após o almoço, assim chegarei no horário estipulado.

Cavalgando sozinha por entre os pinheiros mas próximos da mansão, Kagome experimentava uma certa sensação de temor. Havia conseguido convencer seu tio, argumentando com veemência que a duquesa não seria a pessoa má que todos a pintavam. Agora, no entanto sentia um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, como um mau presságio.

A medida que o bosque ia terminando podia-se ver imponente a majestosa mansão dos Stanton, já ouvira comentário sobre ela, mas nada se comparava ao que via. A mansão devia ter uns três andares, os detalhes da construção eram em pedra, á frente havia um enorme parque gramado, não era muito bem cuidado, mas não menos belo.

Continuou a tocar o cavalo com lentidão até chegar a entrada principal da mansão. Quando chegou à porta principal , à qual se tinha acesso por meio de cinco ou seis degraus de pedra, olhou em torno, incerta do que fazer com o corcel. No mesmo instante, porém, um criado veio correndo ao seu encontro, tomando-lhe as rédeas do animal.

Muito obrigada...Por favor poderia aguardar alguns instantes antes de lev�-lo para o estábulo? Não avisei que viria, e talvez a duquesa não tenha tempo para me receber.

Pois não senhorita, esperarei.

Rapidamente desceu do cavalo e subiu os degraus da pequena escada que levaria a porta principal. Antes mesmo de tocar a campainha, a porta se abre revelando um lindo hall de mármore, com estátuas e vários quadros como decoração.

Bom dia Srta.! Em que lhe posso ser útil.

Bom dia! Gostaria de falar com a duquesa, se for possível.

Sua graça a espera?

Não, mas poderia informar-lhe que se trata de um assunto urgente?

Por aqui Srta. Entre!

Kagome foi levada a um amplo salão, não menos decorado que o hall. Suas paredes tinham uma tonalidade vermelha escura e os móveis caros eram estrategicamente colocados no ambiente dando a ele uma ar requintado e exuberante.

Seu nome Srta.? – disse o mordomo que a havia recebido

Ah?

Perguntei seu nome.

Ah sim, desculpe. Me chamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

Sente-se Srta. Higurashi, irei informar a duquesa de sua presença.

Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar em pé.

O homem se inclinou e saiu. Kagome olhou em torno, estava deslumbrada, nunca vira quadros tão magníficos como os que via naquela sala. Estudou-os devagar, interessada, e em virtude do conhecimento que adquirira nas aulas de artes pode identificar vários artistas.

Logo reconheceu um Turner e quase bateu palmas, deliciada. O que tio Miuga diria se soubesse! Do outro lado também havia um legitimo Van Gogh, e lamentou não ser capas de descrever ao tio toda a beleza do quadro. Era uma tarefa impossível!

Só teve tempo de ver mais uns dois quadros até ser interrompida pelo mordomo.

Pode fazer o favor de me acompanhar? Sua graça dedicará alguns segundos ao seu problema, e deve se sentir lisonjeada em ser recebida sem ter sido previamente anunciada.

Oh sim, fico-lhe muito grata!

Teve a nítida impressão que ele estava repetindo as palavras da duquesa, mas achou por bem deixar para lá.

O mordomo conduziu-a por um largo corredor forrado por um lindo tapete vermelho, suas paredes tinham uma leve tonalidade alaranjada, com uma decoração muito elegante em estilo rococó.

Mas adiante havia uma porta dupla, por onde o mordomo a conduziu até chegar a sala da duquesa.

Srta. Higurashi, duquesa! – anunciou o mordomo com voz solene.

Extremamente nervosa Kagome viu-se num enorme salão ricamente decorado em diferente tonalidades de vermelho. Perguntou-se internamente se a duquesa tinha um feitiche por vermelho ou era só mesmo naquela parte da casa. Reparou na duquesa, com certeza era uma mulher muito bonita, não devia ter mais que trinta anos, tinha o corpo esguio e pose imponente, seus cabelos eram curtos e estavam amarrados em um ornamentado coque, seus olhos vermelhos eram frios e emanavam vibrações negativas. Vestia um rico vestido preto com detalhes prateados no corpete e na barra da saia, usava muitas pérolas e diamantes o que ostentava suas posses e seu grande renome.

Quem é você e o que quer? – perguntou a duquesa numa voz seca e dura.

Como se despertasse de um transe, Kagome se lembra de fazer uma pequena reverência.

Agradeço-lhe muito por me conceder essa audiência, duquesa. – balbuciou tentando ao máximo parecer calma, sendo quase meio impossível quando alguém fica te encarando como se você fosse um lixo.

"Tenho que ficar calma", disse a si mesma. "Há muita coisa em jogo."

Quem é você e o que quer? – tornou a perguntar a duquesa.

Me chamo Kagome Higurashi, Sua Graça. Sou sobrinha do reverendo Miuga Higurashi que acabou de receber uma carta, instruindo-o para que deixasse seu emprego, alegando que estava velho de mais para o cargo.

Sim, é verdade. Não há necessidade de ter gente velha em minha propriedade. – disse em tom de desdém .

Mas...

Se era isso que tinha a me dizer pode ir embora.

Penso que Sua Graça talvez não saiba das nossas reais circunstâncias.

Não sei e nem quero saber. Agora por favor se retire de minha residência.

Duquesa, é muito importante para minha família esse emprego, meu tio contraiu uma dívida muito alta e só com o que recebo não conseguiremos saud�-la. Por favor eu lhe imploro volte atrás em sua decisão...

Minha decisão está tomada e não a modificarei, agora se retire dos meus aposentos ou mandarei meus guardas tirarem-na a força. – disse com a voz decidida.

"Como alguém podia ser tão mesquinha" – pensava Kagome

Estava absorta em pensamentos, quando a porta é escancarada e por ela passa uma das criadas. Pelos trajes que usava Kagome concluiu que deveria ser uma criada mais qualificada. Esta entrou num rompante e se dirigiu à duquesa sem a menor cerimônia. Puxou a nobre senhora de lado como que se não desejasse que a moça escutasse a conversa.

Não adianta duquesa, ela está com febre muito alta e não há possibilidade para que desça para o jantar dessa noite!

Maldita vagabunda! Bela hora para ficar doente! – gritou a duquesa furiosa.

Não há nada que possamos fazer. Se eu a colocar de pé será pior.

Então que diabos vamos fazer? Já mandou Naraku procurar uma substituta?

Já sim duquesa, mas ele afirma ser impossível tal proeza a essa hora, o lugar mais perto para arranjarmos outra é em Londres, mas é impossível voltar a tempo.

Se há uma coisa que me tira do sério é quando meus planos não dão certo!

Sei disso duquesa, mas não pudemos fazer nada. Asseguro-lhe dizer que a garota está mal mesmo.

Pois ficará pior quando eu acabar com ela!

Ao ouvir tais palavras Kagome estremeceu e deu um passo inconsciente para trás esbarrando em um dos utensílios de decoração da casa, chamando assim a atenção das pessoas que estavam na sala.

Já não lhe avisei para ir embora e dizer...

De repente ela parou, seus olhos se estreitaram, dando-lhe a felina expressão de um animal pronto para o bote.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça desolada, compreendendo que havia perdido a batalha, teria que resolver esse problema da dívida sozinha. Seu tio estava certo, não valera a pena ter ido l�, e fora muito tola em esperar clemência e compreensão daquela mulher.

Pelo menos, sairia de cabeça erguida. Agradeceria à duquesa por tê-la recebido e iria embora.

Desamarre o cabelo!

Era uma ordem. Kagome ergueu a cabeça atônita.

Não ouviu o que eu disse? Tire esse laço para que possamos ver seu cabelo!

Percebendo que não era bom desafiar aquela mulher, fez o que foi pedido.

Bom, muito bom. O que você acha? – disse a duquesa analisando Kagome.

Sinceramente duquesa, a acho muito magra, mas dará pro gasto.

Você tem razão.

Kagome estava boiando literalmente, não compreendia o súbito interesse da duquesa por sua aparência, mas achou melhor não comentar nada.

Você disse que sua família está com problemas financeiros ou estou enganada?

Não senhora, estamos passando por uma terrível crise, meu tio gastou todo o nosso dinheiro em jogatina e se não pagarmos a dívida que ele contraiu graças ao seu vício, perderemos nossa casa.

Interessante... Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer mocinha.

Uma centelha de esperança se apoderou do coração de Kagome, seria possível, a duquesa os ajudariam...

Que tipo de proposta duquesa? Se me permite perguntar, é claro! – dizia Kagome mal contendo seu entusiasmo.

Coisa simples, você só terá que passar a noite aqui e em troca devolverei o cargo ao seu tio e quitarei a dívida. E então aceita?

Oras mais que pergunta é claro que aceito. – dizia entusiasmada.

Ah! E é claro terá que fazer exatamente tudo que lhe mandarem, sem questionar uma só palavra. E então ainda aceita.

É claro que ficarei! Farei tudo que me mandarem se a senhora puder nos ajudar!

Eu ajudarei, mas você tem que me jurar, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que fará exatamente o que lhe ordenarem.

Juro! – respondeu Kagome solene.

Muito bem! Yume você não terá muito tempo para instruí-la, mas faça o possível, sim?

Pode deixar comigo!

Ah! E só mais uma coisa, quero que ela use o vestido azul enfeitado com bordado de flores. É um belo modelo para as mais sofisticadas.

Sim duquesa, nunca lhe falhei e não será agora que isso acontecerá.

Assim espero.

Duquesa, só mais uma coisa. Pretende mesmo cumprir com o combinado e devolver o cargo ao velho e pagar a dívida? – disse em meio a sussurros para que Kagome não escutasse.

Você é tão ingênua Yume, é claro que não cumprirei com o trato, amanhã mesmo irei enxot�-la daqui de casa. – disse rindo com uma expressão não muito agradável. Mas Kagome estava muito feliz para escutar ou reparar nisso.

Kagome estava no céu havia resolvido seus problemas e a única coisa que teria que fazer seria passar a noite no castelo e servir alguns convidados, pois pelo que deu para entender parecia que uma das criadas havia adoecido e teriam que arranjar uma substituta, e era ai que ela se encaixava. Nunca fora de desejar o mal a ninguém muito pelo contrário sempre fora uma garota religiosa e tentava afastar ao máximo esses pensamentos, mas estava a ponto de agradecer a garota por ter ficado doente.

Agora mocinha, me acompanhe. – disse Yume saindo da sala, não antes de prestar uma pequena reverência a duquesa.

Muito obrigada, duquesa, não tenho palavras para lhe expressar o quanto sou grata.

Demonstre sua gratidão cumprindo o trato.

Kagome fez uma reverência rápida e correu atrás da outra mulher, que já alcançara a porta.

Espero que saiba como se portar a mesa , mocinha. Não tenho tempo para ficar te explicando coisas tão triviais! – disse a empregada.

Ora, que pergunta! É claro que sei me comportar a mesa. Minha mãe me ensinou tudo que uma dama deve saber nessa sociedade. – vociferou indignada.

Assim espero. Não quero reclamação por parte do cavalheiro que irá acompanhar essa noite. Isso seria muito humilhante para Sua Graça, então se comporte direito, e nenhuma palavra sobre sua vida sim? – disse em tom de desdém

Em primeiro lugar eu recebi educação em casa, senhora, pode deixar serei uma excelente companhia a esse cavalheiro e não falarei nada sobre minha vida a ninguém. – bradou revoltada.

Que bom que entendeu. Agora venha não temos muito tempo. – disse a mulher pouco afetada pelo seu discurso.

Kagome seguiu a mulher com uma cara não muito boa, se perguntava quem essa mulherzinha achava que era para trat�-la dessa forma.

Foi levada até um amplo salão todo ornamentado em tons pastéis, ao centro do aposento se via uma enorme banheira em mármore, por todo o cômodo se encontrava luxuosos móveis que davam ao ambiente um ar requintado. Após levar Kagome a sala de banho Yume se retira deixando-a sob os cuidados de outras empregada.

Kagome havia sido conduzida até a imensa banheira, que estava cheia de espuma e perfumada com óleo de violetas.

Eu estive pensando... – disse Kagome – Seria possível um mensageiro avisar meu tio que passarei a noite no castelo? Ele ficará preocupado se não voltar para casa!

Sim, tenho certeza que poderemos mandar alguém. – Sra. Fildings virou- se para uma das criadas que a estavam ajudando e disse... – Mande o Sr. Jaken avisar o tio desta jovem que ela passará a noite na mansão da duquesa...

Ah! E mais uma coisa Sra. Fildings, se não for muito incomodo. – disse Kagome

O que quer agora? – perguntou sem paciência

Poderia avisar o cocheiro para guardar meu cavalo no estábulo e dizer que não precisarei dele até amanhã?

Ayame, avise isso também, mais alguma coisa? – disse com cara de poucos amigos.

Não, obrigada. – disse um pouco receosa.

Uma das criadas lhe trouxe um par de meias de seda. Kagome ficou encantada nunca havia usado meias tão lindas, eram magníficas e se moldavam perfeitamente em suas pernas bem torneadas. As meias eram presas a sua perna por uma liga rendada e decorada com pequenas pérolas brancas. Uma outra criada apareceu a porta trazendo um lindo vestido de tule azul bebê ricamente decorado com flores brancas e prateadas.

Que lindo! – exclamou Kagome.

Rapidamente a Sra. Fildings lhe tira a toalha, deixando-a nua e embaraçada. Ao olhar em torno percebera que não havia nenhuma roupa de baixo. Constrangida perguntou...

Mas...ainda não tenho nada para vestir por baixo...

Você não precisa de nada, faz muito calor na sala de jantar e ficará mais a vontade sem espartilhos e ligas pesadas.

Não tem problema, eu prefiro passar calor com as ligas e os espartilhos. E além do mais, não precisamos só ficar no salão de jantar, na casa tem tantas coisas para se fazer...ver os quadros por exemplo, nunca vi uma coleção tão magnífica! – indagou decidida.

Não me faças rir garota, não terás tempo para ver os quadros, seu dever aqui é acompanhar o hóspede da duquesa e não reparar em futilidade. Agora ande e ponha logo o vestido que ainda temos que arrumar esse cabelo!

Quadros não são futilidade, são muito mais que isso, eles expressão como o pintor está se sentindo entre outras coisas...

T�, t�, t�, chega de papo, ponha logo o vestido antes que eu mesma enfie ele em você. – bradou nervosa

Achou melhor não questionar mais. Emburrada colocou o vestido com ajuda de outra criada.

Justíssimo no corpo, com a saia rodada, muito alva e uma renda de tules rodeando-lhe os ombros, o vestido parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas. Era muito decotado na frente, mas com certeza as costureiras arrumariam.

O vestido será erguido aqui na frente, Sra. Fildings?

Para quê? Está perfeito assim. Agora venha vamos dar um jeito nesse cabelo.

Sra. Fildings a levou até uma cadeira e começou a pentear os lindos cabelos negros de Kagome. Esta ainda tentou erguer o decote, mas estava muito apertado na cintura e não se movia nem um centímetro.

Deixe disso...está bem assim. – disse a criada, impaciente.

Mas...é indecente!

Bobagem!

Dando-se por vencida Kagome largou o decote. Bem, por ser desconhecida na festa, poderia ficar no canto e não se notada por ninguém...exceto pelo estranho que teria que acompanhar...

"Deus o que faria se ele fosse chato e debochado? E se ele se embebedasse e lhe dissesse coisas indecentes? Provavelmente iria espanc�-lo ali mesmo naquela sala, mas se fizesse isso a duquesa a expulsaria da festa e todos os seus esforços terão sido em vão, mas nem por isso iria deixar de se defender, ele que não se metesse a engraçadinho com ela."

Tratou de tirar essas idéias da cabeça quando foi avisada de que estava pronta. Se levantou da cadeira e foi guiada até a porta onde Yume a esperava.

Continua...

Ryeko-dono - Que bom que está gostando...bem, respondendo as suas perguntas,...não, essa história não se passa na época atual, ela é um AU, e é datata lá por 1898 (por aí), e na minha fic também não tem youkais, eu até queria, mas daí não fechava. Bjux!

Houshi Kawai - Obrigada pelos elogios! O fato da Kagura ser duquesa, se dá simplesmente porque eu adoro ela, e acho que ela se encaixou bem no papel...e o Onigumo é só mais um coadjuvante da fic. Agora o cena do encontro do Inu e Kag você vai ter que ler...hahaha P Bjuxx!


	3. cap3

**_Nos braços do amor_**

**_cap3_**

Cavalgando pelas colinas, o marquês sentia uma liberdade indescritível. Sempre adorou cavalgar, aprendera quando criança e desde então não parara mais. Se sentia livre enquanto cavalgava, parecia que todos os seus problemas evaporavam só de sentir o vento tocando o seu rosto, era uma sensação única. Adorava tanto isso que era um dos melhores atletas nessa modalidade, já participara de várias competições, saindo na sua grande maioria das vezes vitorioso. Além do mais tinha uma grande fissura por corridas, chegando até a ser um dos maiores proprietários de cavalos da região. Descendo das colinas o marquês se embrenhou em uma densa floresta, saindo horas após e dando de cara com uma majestosa mansão, não que as suas não fossem mas aquela tinha uma aura estranha, meio que corrompida, com certeza graças aos tipos de atrocidades que se cometiam lá dentro.

Deixou seu cavalo com um dos cocheiros, e se dirigiu a porta para tocar a campainha, mas antes pudesse fazer isso a porta é aberta e por ela aparece o mordomo.

Ao entrar no grande hall de mármore, um lacaio pegou suas luvas, chapéu e chicote. O mordomo o conduziu a uma enorme e belíssima sala de estar, e em alguns minutos a duquesa de Thame veio lhe atender.

Sr. marquês, estou tão feliz que tenha aceito meu convite!

Sua Graça foi muito gentil em me convidar.

Ora, não foi nada. Os negócios são sempre tão chatos porque não transform�-los em algo mais prazeroso? Espero que se sinta muito à vontade esta noite.

Também espero o mesmo.

Uma criada entrou com uma taça de champanhe e a ofereceu ao marquês, este a aceitou prontamente. Ao prov�-lo, descobriu que Miroku estava enganado ao afirmar que as mulheres não sabiam escolher bons vinhos. O champanhe era excepcional.

Estou oferecendo uma festa em minha mansão hoje , mas alguns de meus convidados ainda não chegaram, se quiser posso lhe apresentar os que estão aqui, ou se preferir posso lhe mostrar seus aposentos?

Preferiria ver meus aposentos antes, se não se importa.

De jeito nenhum!

Durante todo o trajeto o conversa transcorreu normalmente, ou melhor se seguiu em um monólogo por parte da duquesa. Inuyasha estranhou que em nenhuma hora a duquesa mencionou o assunto que o levara l�, mas achou por bem não mencionar nada.

Foi conduzido à um belo quarto em diferentes tonalidades de verde e lilás. Com certeza era um belíssimo aposento, suas paredes eram de um tom claro com toques de verde que dava um contraste muito elegante ao ambiente. Suas cortinas eram de um tom escuro e esverdeados com detalhes lilases que combinavam com a colcha da cama que era dessa mesma tonalidade com flores bordadas em verde, os móveis eram escuros e finos.

Gostou do quarto? – perguntou a duquesa.

Sim, é muito aconchegante.

Bem, acho que está na hora de descermos, os convidados já devem ter chego e o jantar já será servido!

Inuyasha acompanhou a duquesa até um amplo salão onde se encontrava inúmeros homens, todas devidamente acompanhados.

Ah! Esqueci de lhe dizer. Fiz questão de arranjar acompanhantes para cada um de meus convidados, assim ninguém fica sozinho. Espero que goste da sua. Ela lhe dará diversão e estará ansiosa para fazer qualquer coisa que o senhor mandar.

Disse dando ênfase ao "qualquer coisa", não deixando dúvidas quanto ao significado das palavras

"Ai não acredito nisso, onde eu fui me meter"- pensava Inuyasha – "Não acredito que vou ter que ficar agüentando uma puta tagarelar no meu ouvido sobre futilidades a noite toda!"

* * *

Kagome descia as escadas, temerosa, e se o seu acompanhante fosse um mala, ou pior um pervertido, Ai! Não queria nem pensar nessa hipótese! Foi trazida de volta a terra por um beliscão de Yume. Revoltada, ia exigir explicação para aquela atrevida quando percebe que não estavam sozinhas e sim em frente a duquesa e um de seus convidados.

Está é Kagome Higurashi, Senhor marquês. Espero que tenham uma noite agradável juntos. – disse a duquesa empurrando-a para a frente, apertando-lhe o braço energicamente como se quisesse lembr�-la do acordo.

Apesar de assustada. Kagome conseguiu fazer uma reverência graciosa, enquanto olhava o marquês com ansiedade.

Tinham lhe dito diversas vezes que deveria agradar o cavalheiro que lhe fosse apresentado. Teria que diverti-lo, entrete-lo e fazer tudo que ele mandasse, assim a duquesa os ajudaria, mas olhando para homem a sua frente, tão sério e certo de si, achava quase impossível conseguir entrete-lo.

O marquês era uma figura dominadora, forte, o homem mais bonito e elegante que já conhecera.

Jovem, extremamente bonito e atraente, Inuyasha Miamoto, ou marquês de Ryde (mesmo caso da duquesa! Ryde é o cidade em que ele mora.), como era chamado por todos, tinha lindos olhos liláses, ombros largos porte atlético, cabelos longos e negros, que se encontravam presos em um rabo baixo. Trajava uma elegante roupa de inverno em tons escuros, e o que mais perturbava Kagome era que ele não tirava o sorriso cínico dos lábios. Atitude nem um pouco cavalheiresca, parecia olh�-la com desdém...

Resolveu aceitar uma taça de champanhe que lhe ofereceram, achando que seria indelicado de sua parte recus�-la. Além disso, não sabia onde colocar as mãos que estavam tremendo muito.

Assim que a duquesa os deixou a sós, Inuyasha virou-se para ela...

Bem, Srta. Higurashi, já que esta é a minha primeira noite na mansão, gostaria de saber o que teremos pela frente.

Eu...eu mesma não seu Sr. marquês. Esta é a primeira vez que venho na mansão. – disse um pouco tímida.

Veio de Londres, suponho? – perguntou indiferente.

"Ai, meu Deus! O que eu faço! Não posso contar nada sobre a minha vida por ordens da duquesa, se eu contar é capaz de ela romper o acordo... "

Tomou um gole do champanhe e se decepcionou. Nunca havia tomado aquela bebida em toda a sua vida e sempre achara que fosse algo doce e cristalino...Não gostou, mas nem por isso largou a taça, precisava de um pouco de estabilidade, pois suas mãos não paravam de tremer.

E então Srta. Higurashi, veio de Londres?

Bem...eu acho que... preferiria falar do senhor. Poderia...poderia me dizer o seu nome?

Mas é claro! Fomos apresentados de uma maneira um tanto inadequada eu suponho. Sou o marquês de Ryde.

Oh! Então, o senhor é o proprietário de cavalos magníficos!

Já ouviu falar deles? – disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Claro! – falou animada.

Seu pai tinha um grande fascínio por cavalos e corridas, e foi através dele que Kagome aprendeu a conhecê-los e am�-los. Embora sua mãe não aprovasse que ela fosse às corridas. Algumas vezes ainda ia, mesmo que seu tio não gostasse nadinha. Essas idas até o estádio faziam-na lembrar muito de seu pai, e isso a deixava muito feliz. Nas raras vezes que ia, via sempre os cavalos do marquês levarem o prêmio, o que gerou um grande fascínio por eles.

Você realmente gosta de corridas? Ou será apenas as generosas quantias que seus admiradores apostam por você, no chamado "esporte dos reis", que tanto te excitam?

Kagome estava tão feliz que nem escutou.

Aquela corrida em que seu cavalo Rubens tirou o primeiro lugar foi o espetáculo mais emocionante de toda a minha vida!

Você estava l�? – arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sim! Lembro-me que num dado momento o seu cavalo foi jogado contra a cerca, mas o senhor foi esperto e conseguiu conduzi-lo de volta a pista e ainda por cima venceu por apenas meio corpo, eu quase morri de aflição! – disse empolgada sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da luxuosa mesa de jantar, sendo acompanhada pelo marquês.

Havia um entusiasmo tão sincero em sua voz, que Inuyasha admitiu que ela não estava fingindo, ela realmente gostava de cavalos, e esse foi o assunto que se seguiu durante todo o jantar.

Os criados passavam de quinze em quinze minutos oferecendo-lhes bebidas, e por tal motivo era possível se ver muitos homens e mulheres alcoolizados.

Deseja alguma coisa Srta.? – era a quarta vez em menos de meia hora que o garçom lhe oferecia bebida. Também pudera, era a única pessoa na mesa que não estava tomando nada, tudo bem que estava com sede, mas não queria nenhuma daquelas bebidas...

Não, obrigada. – respondeu com um sorriso a mesma frase pela quarta vez consecutiva.

O marquês se virou para Kagome, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ela realmente sabia fingir muito bem. Parecia uma donzela virgem e inocente, o contrário de todas as mulheres sofisticadas que o entediavam em Londres. Sem dúvida uma atriz de primeira.

O nervosismo quando foram apresentados, os olhos grandes e assustados como se tivesse medo dele como homem, tudo era tão convincente, mas não podia se deixar enganar, nunca mais ia se deixar enganar novamente. Podia até ser uma boa atriz, mas escolhera uma profissão bem mais antiga para exercer...Lá no final da noite, revelaria sua verdadeira identidade e já não seria tão pura e inocente quanto queria parecer.

Não está com sede?

Oh, sim, mas acho que seria indelicado pedir água.

Não preferiria uma limonada?

Adoraria... mas será que não achariam estranho?

Traga um copo de limonada para esta moça. – disse ao criado, pensando que ela, mais uma vez, representava a moça ingênua.

Não creio que aja limonada na casa, senhor.

Então, encontre alguma!

O empregado imediatamente curvou-se e saiu, apressado, mas Kagome ficou receosa.

Oh, talvez a duquesa fique zangada.

Deixe que fique! – disse fazendo pouco caso.

Não...não devo deix�-la zangada.

Por quê?

Ela olha para a cabeceira da mesa receosa.

Por favor, não me pergunte essas coisas pois não estou apta a responder.

Inuyasha ficou meio intrigado, mas achou melhor por hora deixar o assunto de lado.

Por favor, vamos voltar a falar de cavalos. – pediu ela de repente, parecia querer mudar de assunto logo antes que dissesse algo que a comprometeria.

Tenho a impressão que acabamos esse assunto. Me diga Srta. Higurashi o que mais lhe interessa?

Os quadros da casa. Logo que cheguei vi um Van Gogh, e me impressionei, nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão bonito.

Quem lhe disse que era um Van Gogh?

Eu sabia, mas também estava assinado embaixo.

Ora, confesse que leu o nome do artista antes.

Imagine, seria muito burra se não fosse capaz de reconhecer um Van Gogh. O estilo dele é completamente diferente dos outros, as cores fortes, o fascínio pelo amarelo, as pinceladas interrompidas. Ora, qualquer um saberia diferenci�-lo de outros artistas assim que visse. Sua arte é muito original. Ocorreu-me a mesma facilidade quando vi o Turner. Seu jeito romântico de pintar também é fácil de ser identificado, não só pelo seu inovador jeito de pintar, mas sim pelo seu grande fascínio pelas forças da natureza. Ninguém pinta uma tempestade como ele! – diz ultrajada, quem ele pensa que é para duvidar da sua palavra.

Você me impressiona.

Ao notar o som de secura e descrença do marquês, Kagome lembrou que não deveria estar falando de si mesma...

Tem muitos quadros, marquês?

Sim, muitos.

Oh, adoraria vê-los!

Ele deu um sorriso cínico, julgando que aquele comentário fosse, na verdade uma armadilha para faze-lo convid�-la a ir a sua casa.

Algum dia quem sabe?

Vi muitos quadros no museu de Thame, cada um mais lindo que o outro!

Disse-me que era a primeira vez que veio a cidade?

Não eu disse que era a primeira vez que vinha a mansão dos Stanton.

Era muito difícil peg�-la numa mentira, e parecia estar sendo sincera ao dizer que nunca estivera ali. Mas até o fim da noite ela mesma se desmascararia.

Ao final do jantar, Inuyasha, mais uma vez, olhou em torno.

Quase todos os convidados estavam bêbados, barulhentos e escandalosos, o que já o estava deixando extremamente nervoso.( Inu nervoso, bah! Imagina...)

Os dois homens sentados ao lado da duquesa, sussurravam-lhe intimidades ao ouvido, acariciando-na nos ombros e braços.

Ela era sem dúvida a única mulher que estava sendo seduzida naquela sala, pois as outras tinham como função tomar a iniciativa. Ao pensar nisso, seus olhos caíram sobre Kagome, que até aquele momento, não tentara seduzi-lo explicitamente. Ela estava fazendo seu joguinho de menina ingênua muito bem, pois olhava para os outros convidados chocadas como se não esperasse isso. Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz de um dos criados...

Sua Graça lhe oferece esse vinho, senhor. – disse entregando-lhe uma taça.

Olhou para a taça e depois para a duquesa, alguma coisa estava muito errada ali. Seu sexto sentido nunca falhara, e este o estava avisando, embora não soubesse explicar, que correria um grande risco caso tomasse a bebida oferecida pela duquesa. Além do mais seu faro nunca o deixara na mão, e com certeza aquela bebida tinha um cheiro muito estranho, só não sabia identificar que tipo de substância tinha naquele vinho. Deu um leve aceno a duquesa, como se agradecesse pelo vinho. Esta em troca lhe ofereceu um sorriso encorajador e ergueu sua taça para beber, como se quisesse que o marquês fizesse o mesmo.

Inuyasha fez como quem beberia também, mas antes, virou-se para Kagome e disse erguendo a taça em sua direção.

A esse belo anjo que se encontra ao meu lado, que me presenteou com sua linda voz a noite toda!

Disse isso em claro e bom som para que a duquesa ouvisse, e em seguida disse num sussurro para só Kagomo ouvir...

Jogue seu lenço no chão!

Ela o fitou confusa, o que o deixou irritado...

Um brinde a você, Kagome! – disse novamente

Só faça o que estou mandando, entendeu? – sussurou novamente

Seguindo ordens ela o fez. Pegou o lencinho bordado que se encontrava em seu colo e o jogou no chão, exatamente entre ela e o marquês.

Deixou cair o lenço? Deixe que o pego para você!

Botando um gole do vinho a boca, Inuyasha se abaixou para pegar o lenço, não antes de cuspir fora todo o vinho que se encontrava em sua boca. Ajeitando-se na cadeira fez um gesto com a cabeça para trás, como se estivesse engolindo a bebida, entregou o lenço a dona e ergueu a taça vazia em direção à duquesa, como se completasse o brinde. Esta sorriu malévolamente e inclinou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

Encostou-se relaxadamente para trás. Que tipos de efeitos o vinho faria? Foi interrompido pelo som de uma orquestra escondida, que inundou o ambiente com uma música animada. As luzes foram apagadas, e por alguns segundos, a sala mergulhou na escuridão.

Continua...


	4. Cap4

_**Nos braços do amor**_

_**Cap.4**_

Os convidados soltaram gritos de surpresa e alguns instantes depois, uma pesada cortina de veludo vermelho situada do outro lado do aposento, se abria.

Algumas lâmpadas, ocultas pelos ramalhetes de flores e vasos, iluminaram o palco, e em seu centro via-se um quadro humano.

Numa rápida olhada Inuyasha pode reconhecer uma postura do Kama Sutra, representado por duas mulheres e um homem completamente nus.

Depois de alguns segundos os atores começaram a se movimentar. Aquele espetáculo era tão repugnante que, se não o deixasse doente, deixá-lo-ia, no mínimo, desgostoso.

Sempre odiara obscenidades e nem mesmo gostava de piadas picantes, que considerava muito vulgares.

Imaginava o que poderia acontecer se simplesmente se levantasse e se retirasse da sala, quando uma vozinha trêmula e assustada ao seu lado, falou...

-Eles estão...nus! Como po..podem...essas mulheres...aparecerem...assim...sem roupa e dessa maneira tão...indecente?

Ela não olhava para o palco, e sim para suas mãos trêmulas serradas sobre o colo.

Kagome estava pasma, nunca pensara que veria uma cena daquelas em toda a sua vida. "Como aquelas mulheres podem se prestar a tanto. Não se dão ao respeito? E aqueles homens mas parecem animais...ai meu Deus! eu preciso sair daqui, mas como?"

-Pelo jeito não estava esperando por isso.

-Esperando! Como poderia esperar algo tão vil dentro da casa de uma "lady"!

Kagome parecia tão horrorizada que por uma breve fração de tempo Inuyasha achou possível ela estar sendo sincera.

Colocando o cotovelo em cima da mesa, de modo a bloquear-lhe a visão do palco, ordenou...

-Olhe para mim, garota!

Ela hesitou como se temesse enxergar alguma coisa, ergueu os olhos bem devagar, fitando-o diretamente.

Ele constatou que ela estava muito pálida e seus olhos castanhos expressavam terror e asco. Não, aquela expressão não podia ser falsa!

-Por favor! – disse suplicante, quase num sussuro. -, por favor...Deixe-me ir embora. Deixe-me ir...Não posso ficar! É errado, e agora sei que aquelas histórias que ouvi são verdadeiras!

-O que acontecerá se demonstrar que está chocada e sair da sala?

-Não posso...não posso dizer, eu prometi...prometi a duquesa que ficaria com você e o divertiria, e se, isso o diverte, então não a nada que eu possa fazer.

Observou que a mesa, alguns casais se beijavam e alguns deles já se retiravam para um lugar mais reservado, foi ai que teve uma idéia.

Voltou os olhos para Kagome, esta tinha fechado os olhos e mexia os lábios como se tivesse rezando.

"Não seja tolo, uma mulher como ela não reza." Disse a si mesmo.

-Escute Kagome tem um jeito de sairmos daqui sem levantarmos suspeita.

Ela parou de falar e abriu um pouco os olhos, ao perceber que o marquês lhe tampava a vista, com o próprio corpo.

-O único jeito é fazer com que pensem que estamos indo para um lugar mais reservado, entende?

-Sim, mas como faremos isso?

-Vou passar o braço por seus ombros, apertá-la perto de mim, e depois puxarei você até a porta. Nossa anfitriã deve pensar que estou bêbado, por isso fingirei estar mal das pernas, tudo bem?

-Sim, eu compreendo agora vamos sair daqui imediatamente!

-Tudo bem. Vamos começar a cena...

Inuyasha enfiou seu rosto nos cabelos de Kagome, fazendo com que quem os olhasse pensasse que ele os estava beijando, quando teve certeza de que alguns dos subordinados da duquesa tinha visto a cena, abraçou a garota e disse em voz alta e pastosa...

-Que tal irmos para um lugar onde possamos ficar a sós?

Sem esperar resposta ele se levanta com Kagome, tomando o caminho em direção a porta.

"É tão bom abraçá-la! " – Inuyasha se repreendeu pelo pensamento, não podia pensar essas coisas de uma mulher como ela, já foi enganado uma vez por esse tipo de garota não se deixaria levar novamente.

Kagome estava rígida e assim que chegaram a porta, Inuyasha percebeu que ela queria se soltar, a abraçou mais forte e sussurra...

Por precaução nos soltamos no corredor, lá é mais escuro e ninguém nos verá.

Ela apenas acentiu com a cabeça. Chegando no corredor Kagome se solta dos braços fortes do marquês. Sabia que era errado, mas não pode evitar de sentir um certo frio ao se ver livre do abraço. Um barulho no corredor chama a sua atenção, em uma das portas se encontrava Yume espionando o jovem casal.

-Ai, meu Deus! É a Yume. – sussurra, mas não suficientemente baixo para que Inuyasha não escute.

-Quem é ela?

-Uma das criadas da duquesa, se ela cont...

Kagome é interrompida por Inuyasha, que a prença em uma das paredes da mansão com o peso de seu corpo e passando as mãos em seus cabelos, para logo após sentir novamente a fragrância deles.

-O que...o que... está fazendo? – suas palavras mal saíram de um sussurro. Seu rosto estava quente e deu graças a Deus por não ter muita luminosidade no corredor.

-Despistando, não era isso que era para fazer? – disse não dando muita importância a garota. – Agora venha vamos antes que mais alguém apareça.

Puxando-a para um abraço Inuyasha a levou até seu quarto.

Após se certificar de que a porta estava bem trancada ele se endireitou e virou-se para a garota.

-Acho que me deve uma explicação. – disse com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas ela não respondeu estava maravilhada demais com o quarto.

-É, como pode ver estou muito bem instalado. – disse impaciente.

-Mas...este é o seu quarto?

-Óbvio que sim. – disse em tom de deboche.

-Mas...onde eu vou dormir?

-Pensei que fosse óbvio também.

-Não!

Ela correu para a porta, mas, lembrando-se de Yume, não chegou a girar a maçaneta. Aflita correu para a janela mais próxima, puxando as cortinas para poder ver a altura.

"Oh não, é alto demais!" – pensou aflita

Inuyasha pegou em um dos braços de Kagome e a puxou para longe da janela.

-Poderia me explicar, o porque de todo esse desespero? – disse seco, se aproximando ainda mais dela.

-Me solte, por favor...tente compreender, quando prometi a duquesa que faria tudo que me mandassem não me passou pela cabeça uma coisa dessas. – disse tentando se soltar, porém Inuyasha prendia seu braço cada vez mais forte.

A moça parecia tão trêmula e desamparada que Inuyasha reconheceu que estava dizendo a verdade. Por fim soltou o braço da jovem.

-Eu não sabia o que o senhor me pediria, mas...mas é errado duas pessoas...dormirem na mesma cama se não são casadas. – disse trêmula enquanto acariciava o braço onde antes o marquês pressionava.

O nobre passou as mãos pelo cabelo e foi sentar-se na cama. Mas Kagome estremecia ao pensar que estava sozinha com um desconhecido no mesmo quarto e, por um momento se sentiu acuada por aqueles olhos dourados que a fitavam com tanta persistência.

Inuyasha a olhou bem, parecia mais um animalzinho assustado prestes a ser devorado por algum predador. Este pensamento fez com que um pequeno sorriso surgisse de seus lábios, a garota podia até ser uma vadia, mas que era linda, isso ele não podia negar.

-Pois bem garota, pode começar com a explicação. Sugiro que se sente aqui e tente não ficar muito assustada. – disse dando tapinhas na cama para que ela entendesse aonde deveria sentar.

-Não...não precisa se incomodar eu estou bem em pé.

-Ora, não se preocupe garota. Eu não mordo! – o sorriso debochado do marquês era no mínimo angustiante, quem ele pensava que era para tratá-la daquela forma, durante todo o jantar fingiu não ter visto e ouvido as caras feias e os sons debochados e frios que ele usava ao se dirigir a ela, mas agora era diferente, se não tinha revidado antes era pela presença da duquesa, porém agora estavam sozinhos e não deixaria ele falar assim com ela de novo. Toda o medo e insegurança que assolavam seu coração foi substituído por uma fúria cortante.

-O que você tem contra mim, em? Não me deu uma resposta séria durante todo o jantar. Você poderia pelo menos ser mais educado e tratar as pessoas como elas deveriam ser tratadas.

-Mas eu trato as pessoas como deveriam ser tratadas. – disse em tom de desdém.

-Se as trata como deveria, por que não me deu uma resposta decente durante todo o jantar? Por que fica sempre com esse tom de deboche quando me dirige a palavra?

-Ora, eu só trato você como merece ser tratada, ou acha que vou estender um tapete vermelho toda vez que vejo uma puta passar.

Kagome estava espumando quem aquele almofadinha pensava que era pala difamá-la daquela maneira. Em um golpe rápido lhe acertou a face com um tapa.

-Nunca mais ouse me difamar dessa forma. Você acha que só porque é rico pode falar das pessoas assim, você nem me conhece direito e já vem tirando essas conclusões? Você não passa de um filhinho de papai que acha que todos são inferiores a você... – foi interrompida pela voz gélida do marquês.

-Nunca mais ouse me bater garota, ou eu posso muito bem te matar com um golpe só... – sua voz era baixa e ameaçadora. Seus olhos estavam estreitos e sua aparência era de um animal pronto para dar o bote a qualquer sinal de ataque do inimigo.

Quem aquela garota achava que era para dar-lhe um tapa, nunca em toda a sua vida alguém ousou levantar um dedo só que seja em sua direção e não seria uma vadia que chegaria a tanto, e ainda por cima o chamou de "filhinho de papai", ela é que era uma vagabunda, que não sabia o seu lugar. Ah, mas ele iria dar uma lição naquela garota, ah se ia...se levantou e deu uns passos em direção a ela.

Apesar de assustada pela aproximação do marquês, Kagome decidiu revidar...

-E você nunca mais ouse me difamar dessa maneira...

-Difamar? Ah garota poupe-me desse seu dialogozinho puritano, pois se acha que isso me deixara com mais tesão está muito enganada. Esse joguinho de menina ingênua pode funcionar com os idiotas com quem você anda dormindo, mas comigo as coisas não funcionam assim eu...

Foi interrompido pela tentativa de um tapa, o qual impediu com uma de suas mão, usando a outra para evitar um novo ataque, chegou mais perto da garota e disse ao seu ouvido, antes de jogá-la com tudo em cima da cama...

-Acho que lhe avisei para nunca mais levantar a mão para mim, garota. – sua voz era fria, mas não o suficiente para que Kagome não revidasse.

-E acho que lhe avisei para nunca mais me chamar de prostituta. – massageando os pulsos que se encontravam levemente vermelhos graças a grande pressão feita pelo marquês àquela região. Sua voz era igualmente fria e em seu olhar podia se encontrar fúria

-E como quer que lhe chame, garota?

-Pelo meu nome é claro!

-Ora, uma vadia que gosta de ser chamada pelo nome? – disse não contendo a ironia

-Já disse que não sou vadia!

-E o que você é então? Uma donzela? Faz me rir garota, misturada com toda aquela escória da sociedade, sendo minha "acompanhante", você acha mesmo que tem o direito de ser intitulada de donzela?

-Mas é claro que sim, pois é isso que sou! Não sou como nenhuma daquelas mulheres lá embaixo senhor marquês. Se estou aqui nessa mansão lhe fazendo companhia não é porque sou uma prostituta como o senhor insiste em afirmar e sim uma ingênua por ter acreditado que a duquesa tivesse algum tipo de compaixão e devolvesse o cargo de pastor ao meu tio sem nenhum preço alto, e uma tonta por ter ignorado todos os sinais que me eram oferecidos, além do mais se estava tão incomodado com minha presença no jantar porque não me avisou logo ao invés de ficar quieto e descontar toda a sua frustração agora? – disse nervosa.

-Não devo satisfações à você, garota. E sabe de uma coisa, não estou mais com ânimo para discutir com você. Vou dormir e se você tiver um pouco de inteligência nessa sua cabeça oca faria o mesmo.

-Está fugindo senhor marquês? – disse em tom irônico.

-Não só evitando de me descontrolar e acabar arruinando esse lindo rostinho. – disse em tom de deboche.

-Ora seu...

Inuyasha achou melhor ignorar, tirou seu sobre tudo e se deitou na cama, ao lado dela. Kagome ficou espantada. Ele pensava em dormir na cama? Mas e ela onde dormiria?

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Me preparando para dormir, é claro. – disse como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Mas, na cama?

-Por certo que sim, o quarto é meu, queria que dormisse aonde?

-No chão, é claro.

-Hahaha, acha mesmo que vou dormir no chão do quarto que foi destinado a mim?

-Mas e eu onde vou dormir?

-Se quiser sedo um espaço da cama à você.

-Mas...

-Se não quiser sempre a o chão. – disse fazendo pouco caso.

Kagome se levantou da cama emburrada e se dirigiu ao chão, porém não conseguiu dormir e achou melhor se dirigir a cama.

-Pode deixar não vou te agarrar durante a noite. Não tenho nenhum interesse em você. – disse despreocupado.

-Acho bom que não tenha mesmo, mas só para prevenir vou dividir a cama com essas almofadas e para o seu próprio bem não ouse ultrapassar.

-Como se eu tivesse medo de você.

A noite foi longa para ambos, já que não conseguiram dormir direito. Por fim vendo que o sol nascia Kagome se levantou da majestosa cama em que dormira e se dirigiu a porta. Vendo que não havia mais movimento na casa, pois era muito cedo, decidiu que era a hora perfeita para ir embora. Não ficaria nem mais um minuto com aquele grosso do marquês. Estava pronta para sair do quarto quando ouve uma voz grossa vinda da cama...

Inuyasha não havia pregado o olho a noite toda, ficava se perguntando se o que a garota dizia com tanta convicção era verdade, e se era então o que ela estaria fazendo ali?

Foi tirado de seus devaneios por movimentos ao seu lado da cama, seguido pelos sons de passos, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Kagome andando de um lado para o outro pelo quarto, porém quando esta estava pronta para escapar decidiu intervir.

-Aonde pensa que vai?

-Para a minha casa. Não fico nem mais um minuto nessa mansão.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum antes de me explicar o que você está fazendo aqui, já que afirma tão veemente que não é uma prostituta.

-Não devo explicações à você! – disse mal humorada.

-Ah, deve sim! Ah não ser que queira que eu conte a duquesa sobre o nosso pequeno desentendimento. Se é que me entende? – disse com um sorriso cínico.

Kagome ficou rígida. Como fora burra por contar que algo de ruim aconteceria, caso a duquesa descobrisse que ela não cumprira o trato.

-Eu não posso contar. São ordens de Sua Graça!

-Eu não conto que você me falou. E então vai contar?

-Está bem, estou na mansão porque vim pedir um favor a duquesa.

-Um favor?

-Sim, meu tio recebeu uma carta de Sua Graça solicitando que se retirasse do cargo de reverendo...

-Reverendo! E deixou você vir a esse lugar?

-Mais ou menos, tive que insistir muito. Mas nas nossas atuais condições financeiras não poderíamos nos dar ao -luxo de desperdiçar tal oportunidade.

-E por que ele não veio?

-Por que sou a única naquela casa que tem coragem de enfrentar os problemas de cara, se não fosse por essa covardia do meu tio não estaríamos ruindo em dívidas.

-E é por isso que está aqui, veio dar uma de prostituta para ver se ganhava dinheiro? – disse desdenhoso.

-Não, é claro que não. Já lhe disse que se estou aqui é por que vim pedir um favor à duquesa. – disse exaltada.

-Então explique melhor essa história!

-Era o que estava tentando fazer! – vociferou indignada.

-Vamos, continue. – disse calmo.

-Vai calar a boca e deixar eu terminar?

-O que acha? – fazendo pouco caso da exaltação dela.

-Ai, eu desisto! Como já tinha dito, meu tio perdeu o emprego, e em vez de nos contar o ocorrido...

-Nos?

-Sim eu e meu irmão...tá continuando, em vez dele nos contar o ocorrido ele foi se consolar bebendo e gastando todo o dinheiro que nos restava, o que gerou uma grande dívida, da qual não temos condições de pagar...

-Então resolveu vir pedir a duquesa o cargo do seu tio de volta para que possam quitar a dívida?

-É isso ai!

-E por que você e seu irmão não trabalham e ajudam.

-Eu trabalho, mas meu irmão é muito pequeno, e de jeito nenhum vou deixar ele largar os estudos para trabalhar. Por isso a única alternativa rápida o suficiente para o nosso problema foi pedir clemência a duquesa, e esse foi meu mal, nunca imaginei que a duquesa pediria para mim fazer algo desse gênero. Quando ela disse o que teria que fazer isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.

-Então, não esperava uma festa daquelas? – disse descrente.

Estava quase acreditando na garota, mas ainda precisava ter certeza de que ela não estava mentindo. Ela era muito convincente, mas Kikyou também era, e só foi olhar para o lado que ela fugiu com outro. Mesmo depois de tudo que havia feito, a tinha tirado do prostíbulo onde a encontrara, tinha-lhe prometido mundos e fundo e na primeira oportunidade ela o traiu, a partir daí passara a desconfiar de qualquer mulher que conhecesse, a não ser que está se mostrasse de confiança.

-Como...como poderia imaginar que as pessoas eram capazes de se comportar de maneira tão vulgar?

-Tinha encontrado algum convidado antes da festa?

-Não...nem sabia que havia tanta gente aqui, até a hora de descer para o salão. As únicas pessoas que eu vi foram a Srta. Yume e as criadas que me ajudaram a por o vestido.

-Quer dizer que essa roupa pertence à duquesa?

-Sim, foi ela que disse a Srta. Yume o que eu deveria usar, alegando que esse vestido sempre funcionava com as mais sofisticadas.

Tudo começava a ter sentido, e o marquês entendeu a complicada rede que a duquesa, tecera a fim de agarrá-lo, assim como subjugara a todos aqueles idiotas lá embaixo, com bebidas, drogas, mulheres e obscenidades!

Era o tipo de coquetel que poderia seduzir muitos freqüentadores de bordéis, mas a duquesa, sem conhecê-lo, enganara-se redondamente. Não havia nada naquela casa que o atraí-se, a não ser,...Kagome.

Desde o primeiro instante que a vira, achara-a muito bonita e delicada. Jamais vira mulher tão linda quanto ela, aquele rostinho oval, com enormes olhos castanhos, faria enorme sucesso entre os homens da corte.

Porém devido as circunstâncias sob as quais se conheceram a achara uma ótima atriz e mantinha-se frio o tempo todo, mas agora ouvindo-a falar com tanta sinceridade, era impossível não acreditar em suas palavras. Resolveu dar um voto de confiança, mas se ela o enganasse, estaria muito encrencada.

-Então era por isso tanto desespero com aquelas cenas?

-Sim, mas se a duquesa descobrir que não cumpri o trato, ela vai...não quero nem pensar, depois de tudo que vi e ouvi nesse lugar nada mais me surpreenderia.

-Não se preocupe, não contarei nada.

-Bem, então já vou, preciso encontrar a Sr. Fildings e pegar minhas roupas para ir embora, não fico nem mais um minuto nesse antro. O Sr. não vai?

-Vou sim, mas só mais tarde, tenho assuntos a resolver com a duquesa.

-Então eu já vou. Adeus!

-Adeus!

Continua...


End file.
